


Bands, Bands, and YouTubers

by DearSweetAnon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: And a multitude of everyone, EVERYONE - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, Like, M/M, Multi, Oops, So..., and she ships them, but seriously Sey/India is love, but tied in to my friend's fic, some of these are not my ships, some of those characters are EXTREMELY minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearSweetAnon/pseuds/DearSweetAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Band AU in which Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Finland and Sweden are in a band, Hong Kong is a squeeing fan, and the 'Commonwealth' (Australia, America, England, Canada) are rivals with 'The Bad Touch Trio' (do I need to explain?).<br/>Timo and Berwald are in a relationship, but have to hide it, everyone thinks Den and Nor are in one, but they're not, and Hong meets Ice, and then...kind of stalks him. But in a more groupie way. <br/>Oh, and Germany and Italy are YouTubers who support BTT, and Seychelles, India and New Zealand are YouTubers who support the Commonwealth. </p><p>Everyone is shipped, and this of course based on the idea by the Anon on Dorkdenmark's Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh my god! You don’t know who the Nordic 5 are?! Jesus, Yao, have you been living under a ROCK?! How can you not know who they are?”  
“For God sake! You know that I have been living there! Are you stupid? That Englishman has ruined you, Leon!”  
“Oh for the love of… It’s an expression you idiotic…ugghhh!” Leon gave up on words, and just groaned out his frustration. He dearly loved his older brother, but years of living in rural China had taken their toll on his beloved brother…like not knowing who Leon’s FAVOURITE band of ALL TIME were. The Nordic 5 were amazing. There was the awesome lead singer, Matthais, the cool guitarist, Lukas, the sweet bassist Timo, the…scary…drummer, and of course, the totally hot, cute, se…Stop! The other guitarist. That’s all. And his name was Emil. And he was hot. And-Stop! That’s enough!  
Anyway, the reason this had all been brought to conversation was because they were touring in this region of the (decidedly ambiguous) country, and Leon was trying to get his family to give him the money to go see them. “But you let Im Yong Soo go see his stupid ‘K-Pop’ concerts!”   
Yao threw his hands in the air “Fine! For the pleasure of you shutting up, you can go!” Leon stood frozen, then rushed over to Yao, and hugged him. “Oh Jesus! Let go of me!” Leon shook his head, thanking him profusely. “Let go!”

Mmmm, there’ll be a line brake here!

“Jesus fuck, have you read this?!” Matthais came barrelling into the room, startling everyone. “You have it in your hand, so obviously not.” Was the cool reply from Lukas. “I don’t think I even want to know.” Sighed Emil.   
“This is never good…” Timo trailed off. Berwald just nodded, but they all were thinking the same thing ‘Not ANOTHER smutty fic with Matthais and Lukas in it....’ There were so many out there that a few especially weird ones surfaced every now and again, traumatising Emil, and creeping out everyone else.   
“Well…” began Matthais with relish.   
“Nope! No thanks! Don’t go there”   
“Please don’t share, Matt”  
“No.”  
“For god’s sake, you guys are no fun!”

MMMM LINEY BRAKEY, LINEY BRAKEY

“Show me their videos, then.”  
“What? Why?” Leon was confused  
“So that I know what kind of crowd are going to be at this concert, and see if I need to get Chao to go with you.”  
“Oh my god, Yao, I’m not 10! But I’ll still show you some of the videos, because they’re cute.”  
Leon pulled Yao over to his computer, and typed in ‘nordic 5 call me big brother’, and clicked on the first video.   
Timo and Matthais’ faces came up on the screen. “Wait till you see this! This is Lukas trying to get Emil to call him big brother.”  
The screen went black, and then it was Lukas lying on the sofa, and Emil eating liquorice. “Big brother.”  
“No”  
“Onii-chan”  
“No”  
“Storebor”  
“No”  
“Come on please! Just one ‘bro’ is all I ask for!”  
“No”  
“If you don’t, I’ll take away all your liquorice.”  
“What?! Uncalled for! But still no”  
At that, Lukas pounced. With liquorice in one hand, and Emil’s collar in the other, he said  
“Big brother”  
“Fuck. No.”  
Emil raced away, and Lukas sat on the sofa, pouting. But then-  
“Big brother.”  
It was just the barest of whispers, with Emil’s head stuck round the door, but Lukas grinned like it was the best thing ever.   
“And I suppose to him it was.” Muttered Leon to himself.  
“Oh! Show me that one!”  
‘That one happened to be called ‘Berwald the Dancing Queen’, and was very funny. “Sure!”  
Timo and Matthais again, but with Lukas as well. “Now, we have to give Lukas the credit for capturing this one on film, but hopefully this will make you see that Berwald is really just a big bunny.”  
“And an ABBA fan!” giggled Timo.   
The screen went black, like before. This time, when the images came back, it was the drummer of the group, bent over an IKEA table. And belting out ‘Dancing Queen’ by ABBA. “You can dance, you can jive…”  
Lukas in the film started sniggering, but Berwald just smiled (well, as far as Berwald ever smiled) and said “Just goin’ back t’ma Swedish roots.” And kept on singing, occasionally throwing in a little head nod, or toe tap. “ ’Nd there’s yer table, Lukas.” Lukas stopped laughing.   
“The fuck?! That took Matthais three hours, and he didn’t even finish it! That took you twenty minutes!” Berwald just smiled (a bit. Ish)  
“Swedish roots, Lukas. Swedish roots.”

Line break, I'm just I line brake  
Yao laughed. “That was funny! It’s OK, you can go by yourself, I suppose.”  
“I won’t be alone, Elizabeta is going too, and she’s going to meet them, to see if they’ve read her latest smut-fic about them.”  
“Smut…fic…?” repeated Yao weakly.  
“Yup. Well I’ve got to go, see ya!”  
“Smut…fic…”


	2. Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emil and Leon meet, and that's about it...

“Yes! You can come?! Oh that’s great! Mei can’t though…but you can have her VIP ticket! That way you can come meet them with me! And see their faces when I give them the next chapter of my smut-fic!”  
Leon grimaced. He liked Elizaveta a lot, but she was kinda creepy when it came to shipping. He didn’t get it, but she was friends with his brother, and that was good enough for him. God knows Kiku needs the friends, and even if all they did together was stalk Yao when he went on dates with his boyfriend (sworn to secrecy by Kiku about that) or stalk Liz’s ex, when he went on dates with his boyfriend (sworn to secrecy by Liz. She didn’t need the ‘crazy ex’ label at school, thank you very much). Kiku only really got out when he went out with Liz, or with Heracles (his boyfriend), or with Ludwig and Feliciano, who were his oldest and best friends. They were an item now, and very popular on the internet. They were cute together, and were some of Leon’s favourites. Of course, the problem was that his other favourites were avid supporters of the Commonwealth, a rival band to Ludwig’s brother’s band, the Bad Touch Trio. So yeah…fandom wars!   
But back to the matter in hand, the impending concert, and now his apparent meeting with the band. “Are you serious Liz? You know how weird and awkward I get…”  
“Yeah, well, I’ve heard that Emil gets just as awkward so you guys can be awkward little gay babies together!”  
“SHUT UP!”  
“Lol.” Oh god. Did his brother just vocalise the acronym ‘lol’? There was really no hope for Im Yong Soo. He was too far gone. K-Dramas had rotted his mind, and he was now a slave to girls in cat hats, singing crazy songs.   
(**A/N this paragraph was taken nearly directly from a convo with my moirail. She said it, and it amused me, but if it offends, then I’ll remove it**)  
OOOOH! LINE BREAK! CHECK IT OUT!

“We are going where?”  
“Dungannon…it sounds very…where is it?”  
“It’s a city in a country. If you need to know more, then google is what you need, Matthais, not a Finnish man.”  
“Aw, Lukas. I can’t be bothered!”  
“Anyway, it’s a sold out crowd, and according to my sources, the boyfriend of one of the guys in the Commonwealth is going to be there. He’s a vlogger or some shit, and one of his fans asked him if he’d ever been to one of our concerts, so he’s coming.”  
“Your sources…” Emil paused. “Do you mean that you, in fact, rabidly watch his videos, and are very excited about this?”  
“I…might...”  
“Is this vlogger Kaelin, then?”  
“He…might be…”  
“Oh my god, you’re just as dorky as I am then!”  
“Shut up!”  
“This is gold!” Matthais laughed! “This will be a great next video!”   
“The fuck it will be!” Lukas lunged at Matthais, trying to reclaim his phone, so that he couldn’t post it as ‘Lukas Being Adorable 9’. “Oh for gods- Timo leave Berwald alone! Stop kissing him like you’re about to become a fucking nun! There’s plenty more time to suck his face off!”

OOOH, IT’S A FWUTTERBY!! LINE BREAK!

 

“Hey Leon!”  
“What is it Yao? I have to get ready, Elizaveta will be here soon, and we need to get there early!”  
“Just asking if you could ask the band if-”  
“If what?!”  
“If…well… Have you noticed that Matthais mainly films Lukas, and Timo mainly films Berwald?” Yao asked, thoughtfully. Leon paused, and thought. Now that it was mentioned… “Yeah. Now that you say it, yeah. I wonder if there’s anything going on between them…”  
Yao sighed, exasperated. “That’s what I was saying, stupid! Just ask them! But go now! Elizaveta here!” Leon jumped up and out the door. With a quick wave back to Yao, Liz drove off, and Yao was left in the yard, sighing. “I wonder if it’s too late to have Ivan over…”

OH! CHECK ‘EM OUT! MY LOVELY LINEY BREAKS! CHECK ‘EM OUT!

The concert passed in a blur. They always did for Emil. Being the second guitarist in a band of five, wasn’t very interesting. Matthais worked the crowd, Timo smiled and was nice, Lukas sarcasm-ed, Berwald glowered, and Emil…Emiled? Was that a thing? He just stood at the back, playing chords, occasionally singing, sometimes clapping, on one memorable occasion, he peeled a woman’s bra off his face. Then, was the torture of standing at the back of a room, while people asked his brother and bandmates interesting questions, and just looked at him.   
“OH MY GOD! That’s you! You have a perverted mind!”  
“Why thank you!”  
Emil sighed. No-one ever-  
“Um…hi. I’m Leon, and-”  
“Are you actually talking to me?”  
“Um…yes. I mean, if you don’t want me to, I can-”  
“No, it’s fine! It’s just that no-one ever talks to me. They only want to talk to my brother, or to Matthais, or Timo. Or Berwald…they never used to talk to him, but ever since the videos with him in them, there’s always someone, even if they’re just asking how he is so good at assembling IKEA furniture…”   
“Well, I’m talking to you, aren’t I? And I like you. You’re my favourite! ….Man, that sounded dorky…”  
“No, it was nice. I’ve never been someone’s favourite…”

BOOM SNAP LINE BREAK! BOOM SNAP LINE BREAK!

“Can you believe it?! Matthais said I had a perverted mind! MATTHIAS said I had a PERVERTED MIND!” Elizabeta was on cloud nine. “Anyway! We’re here! See you in school Leon! I can’t wait to tell Kiku about my perverted mind!”  
“I’m pretty sure he knows already…” Leon sighed as he let himself in. Walkin through the kitchen, his brother Kiku was slouched against his Greek boyfriend, who was also asleep. In the living room, Yao was sleeping on the chest of his huge Russian man, and Im Yong Soo was sleeping sprawled out on his bed, with a picture of his, sadly departed, brother. Everyone had someone, it seemed. Well not everyone…  
“I don’t get it Michelle! How can EVERYONE have someone! Even you’ve got that dorky Indian dude!”  
Oh Mei…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's chapter 2! If anyone's wondering, then Kaelin was New Zealand, and Michelle was Seychelles. They are not official, and may not be used by Pheonixrises in her story, but they are my favourites, and she hasn't worked out their human names yet.


	3. School Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon is back at school, and Emil has nothing to do

“Can you believe it?! He said that I had a perverted mind! Me! I’m so lucky!”  
“Wow, I’m so jealous. Not. Everyone knows you’re perverted. Besides, who even likes the Nordic 5? Everyone knows that the Commonwealth is the best band ever!”  
“Like, ew. No way. The Bad Touch Trio is the best! Like, have you seen Antonio’s ass? I’d tap that…” Jenna trailed off. Her ‘mortal enemy’ turned around.   
“Omg! No! Alfred is the hottest! He’s soooo-”  
“Ugly?”  
“No!”  
Ah, more meaningless catfights. It was the new Team Edward vs Team Jacob. Team BTT vs Team Commonwealth. Then of course, came what YouTubers you watched. Some (Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovinio) were very firmly in the BTT camp. Then, others were avid Commonwealth fans (Kaelin, Michelle, Neeraja). And then you could be a Nordic 5 fan, but everyone knows ‘that doesn’t count’. 

DO YOU KNOW WHAT?

Emil was. So. Done. He met a nice, funny, cute boy, and- wait…cute? No thanks! Emil did not need that shit in his life. Being in a band that was constantly touring was hard. But, Dungannon was a big city, and the only one around for hundreds of miles, so they were playing for five nights. Maybe he could see Leon again. The city couldn’t be that big, could it?  
“Ugh! I am sick and tired of Berwald and Timo! They cannot stop making out! And they won’t even tell the fans!” Matthais cried, throwing his hands in the air. “And! And they tell us off for not putting the fans right about mine and Lukas’ lack of a relationship! Pot! Kettle! Black!”  
Emil put down his book. And sighed. He did that a lot around Matthais. So did Lukas. Maybe they had more in common than he had thought.  
“That’s different. And some of the fans know. Leon knows. Or he suspected, but I said he was right.”  
“Who’s Leon?”  
If it was possible to put one of those squiggly dashes (one of these ~) into your voice, Matthais had just done it. The shit-eating, smug grin was tangible. Emil could taste the goddam thing.   
“I met him last night. You spoke to his friend. You know, the perverted one who writes the smutty fics?”  
“Oh Jesus. Y’know she wrote one with me, Lukas and a horse?! I don’t even-”  
“Did you have to tell me that? I was living perfectly happily, and now…”  
“Okay, sorry, but don’t tell Lukas that I- Oh crap! No!”  
Emil had a wicked grin on his face as he called “Oh big brother! Matthais has forever scarred me!”  
Lukas appeared in the doorway. “Someone wants to get cursed, it would appear”  
“Oh god no!”

I GIVE UP!!

Leon plonked his head down on the desk. Last class, and it had to be fucking Art, with fucking Im Yong Soo. His brother was so annoying, and he never shut up. It was like he was trying to fill the gap left by his brother. But he failed. But it didn’t matter right now, because they had a fucking family dinner tonight, which meant Ivan, which meant Heracles, which meant Michelle, and those three meant Ykaterina and Natasha, and Neeraja, and maybe, if he was immensely unlucky, Sadiq. “Hey! Brother! Yao needs you to get some rice on the way home, da-ze!”  
“Why me! Why you! Of all the classes, of all the pupils, it was you, me, and art!”  
“Lol”  
“Stop fucking saying ‘lol’ like it’s a word!”  
“Lol”  
“Uuuugggghhhh!”

NO MORE FUN LINE BREAKS!

Emil wandered into the shop. Lukas was still ‘cursing’ Matthais and Timo and Berwald were doing whatever it was they did together. Probably going to IKEA. So Emil was alone. And this shop was the first thing he saw. So-crap…he had walked into someone.   
“Aw crap. Sorry”  
A Leon someone. “Oh hey no, I’m sorry, my fault”  
“Oh hey! We met yesterday, remember?”  
“Yeah, we did. Well, it was nice to walk into you.” He started to walk away, but Leon grabbed his arm.  
“Um, if you don’t mind, can I give you my number and call you? I’d love to hang out, but I have a boring ass family dinner to go to.”  
“Um, sure.” Why Emil. Why are you doing this to yourself? You have no social ability, and you have agreed to hang out with this perfect stranger. Oh well, too late now. No going back. “I’ll call you tomorrow?”  
“Sure”

THAT’S RIGHT!

“You are late, aru! I was worried!” ah, Yao. Whenever he was stressed, or worried, his old verbal tic of saying ‘aru’ slipped back in.   
“Yeah! You’re late! Yao was tearing his hair out!”   
“Shut up Mei! Besides, I’m here now teach. Where’s everyone else’s ‘plus one’? and their extended families?”  
“Cancelled. Im Yong Soo is very upset, and Mei is-” Yao paused for air quotes “ ‘ill’ , so Kiku went out with Heracles, and we are at home.”  
“I am offended by the air quotes old man! I am really sick!”  
“And that’s why you’ve eaten most of a gallon of ice-cream”  
“Exactly!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neeraja is India, and Jenna and her mortal enemy are no-one. The missing brother is North Korea, and he is not key to the plot, but I always feel that he would have left quite the gap in Asian-family dynamics. It is open for your interpretation of 'departed' and 'missing'.


	4. It All Goes Pear Shaped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything starts to go pear-shaped for Emil and Leon

Emil grimaced. Today, he, for some foolish reason, had agreed to meet up with Leon, and- oh yeah. That’s why. Because Leon was cute. Damn.  
“Hey! How are you?”  
“Oh, I’m ok. How are you?”  
“Good…” awkward silences were Emil’s forte. He was amazing at creating them. Wherever he went, they were created. If this was a fanfic there would be a ‘*sigh*’ here, but…  
“So, my friend is a stalker…”  
“What?! Why would you just say that?!”  
“Just making conversation…”  
“Okay…Why is she a stalker?”  
“Well, she was dating this guy, and...”

 

“That’s sad. Poor Elizaveta.”  
“Poor Roderich who has to deal with her spying on him in bushes and stuff”  
“Jesus. People are so weird.”  
“Yeah, my brother is practically insane. He’s a slave to the K-Pop machine”  
“Timo is obsessed with death metal. Can’t get enough of it. It’s slightly terrifying.”  
“I wouldn’t have thought he would”  
“No-one ever does. He’s also a wicked sniper shot. He’s a scary little cinnamon-roll-death-machine-thing”  
Leon smiled to himself. He had had fun with Emil. But man, did awkward silences breed off that guy? He couldn’t carry a conversation to save his life. Oh well, you’re not one to talk Leon. It’s no wonder Yao despairs for him in all social situations. No-one in the ‘Asian Family’, as they were dubbed, had amazing social skills. You take one responsible, but geeky brother, one brother who is amazed by the idiocrasy of Western people, one brother who is constantly claiming the sovereignty of people’s breasts, and then add in your crazy, bad-shit mental sisters, and boom! That’s Leon’s family! (So maybe he was a little biased, but they were really annoying)  
“Argh! So much homework, da-ze!”  
“Yaaaaooooo! We have no chicken!”  
“Yong Soo! Where’s my bra?!”  
“Hello Leon.”  
Damn. He hated his family. Well, maybe not Kiku. But everyone else. Kiku was fine. He was less crazy than the rest, and his boyfriend was nice, but very sleepy, and Kiku was always out. So yeah. Mei was always talking, never shut up. And Im Yong Soo was…Im Yong Soo. Breast-claiming, da-ze saying, K-Drama watching, stupid, STUPID, Im Yong Soo. Stupid, STUPID Yao. Stupid, STUPID, Mei. Stupid, STUPID!   
“LEON! Stop yelling! You are upsetting your siblings!”  
“Ugh!”  
Crap. Had he yelled that out loud? Judging from the tears streaming down Mei’s face, and the shocked look in Im Yong Soo’s and Yao’s faces, yes. Crap. “Uh…I’m gonna go…”  
“Yes. Go away!”  
“But…but…”  
“I’m not…that stupid, am I?”  
Well now Leon felt like crap. He had had a good day, but now he had just fucked up. Big time.

“You what?! No! You can’t do that!”  
“Matthais, please! The band can’t last forever, and besides, won’t you be glad? You can finally get away from perverted fanfics, and screaming fans.”  
“No! I like it! And you can’t just leave!”  
“We’re not going to leave. This is meant to be a discussion about going on a hiatus for an unspecified amount of time! It’s not breaking up!”  
“I don’t care! You can’t! I won’t let you!”  
“You can’t stop them, Matthais. If they want to leave, they can.”  
“No! They can’t! Why are you on their side, Lukas? At least Emil is on my side, right? Right?”  
“Hm, what? Yeah, sure”  
“See?!”  
This conversation had been going on for ages. Timo and Berwald versus Matthais, with Lukas semi-neutral, and Emil not being given an opinion. Like always. But it doesn’t matter. What mattered was that, if they did break up, maybe Emil could spend more time as a normal kid, rather than being stalked by fans begging for details about Lukas’ and Matthais’ non-existent relationship. Life was hell.   
“Besides, what will Wilhem say? You have to ask him!”  
“We did, and he’s okay with it.”  
“Please! Don’t!”  
“I’m sorry”  
And again. Always crying, always wining, always sorry. That’s how their meetings went down these days. It was shit.

 

Leon just had to get out of the house. Mei was on the phone to her friend (“I’m not that dumb, am I?” “No, MeiMei, of course not!”), Yao was screaming at Ivan (“And that stupid Englishman has ruined him!” “Da” “And another thing!”), Kiku was texting Heracles (sorry, family issues no problem. c u later), and Yong Soo was crying, so he actually felt kinda crap. He just had to leave.

Emil just had to get out of the house. Matthais was on the phone to Wilhem (“I can’t believe they would spring that on us!” “Mm-hm”), Timo was screaming at Berwald (“It’s not my fault that he’s so clingy!” “Mm” “And he’s such a baby!”), Lukas was texting a friend (ugh. family. ikr, but u luv them) and Peter and Lars were in their room, cowering. Emil felt like crap. He had to leave.  
“Ugh! I feel like crap!” Leon sat on the park bench talking to himself.   
“I know, right? What happened to you?” Leon looked up to see Emil standing beside him. “Matthais is crying because Timo and Berwald want to leave the band, and Lukas is just texting his friends. And I don’t get an opinion, because I’m just Emil, so I obviously am not old enough to have coherent thoughts”  
“Wow. Well, I screamed at Yao, Im Yong Soo and Mei, and said they were stupid.”   
“Well, I think I win.”  
“Do you?”  
“I do”  
“Do you?”  
“I do”  
They sat like that, talking for hours. When Leon got up to go home, he felt much better. He walked back to his house, and opened the door. And was promptly hit by a tackle hug. “Oh god! We so worried, aru! We didn’t know where you were!” Huh, seems like his family do care, a bit.   
“Don’t run away!”  
“We were worried!”  
“We missed you, da-ze!”  
Maybe things weren’t so bad. Maybe he was just a melodramatic teen.  
Emil left, to go back to the hotel. When he got in, no-one noticed him, just like always. “Glad to know I was missed…”  
“You were out? I didn’t notice”  
“What do you mean missed?”  
Oh well. Maybe he was just a melodramatic teen.  
“I didn’t even notice you had been here!”  
Or maybe not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Just so you know, Wilhem is the Netherlands, and he is their band manager. And also, the argument within the Nordic 5 is kind of meant to replicate the break up of the Kalmar Union. Denmark versus Finland and Sweden, with Norway slightly on the side lines, and at that time, Iceland was a part of Denmark, so no opinion about anything allowed. Sigh, sadness.


	5. The Beginnig of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band is breaking up...but a concert has been announced!

NORDIC 5 TO GO ON HIATUS NEXT MONTH!  
BREAK UP OF THE BAND?  
NORDIC 5 BREAKING UP!  
The headlines screamed at Emil from all sides. The tabloids had gone wild, after Wilhelm had announced at a press conference that the band was to go on a hiatus for an unspecified amount of time. Next month they were to have a farewell concert. Everyone knew that this was just a cover. Of course the band wouldn’t come back off hiatus, but Matthais insisted that they still said ‘unspecified amount of time’. It was sad, but Matthais was always too clingy. But there was nothing to be done about that. Now they had to film a video, explaining to the fans why.  
“Hi everyone! We’re really sorry about our planned hiatus, but there are a number of reasons that we’re doing this.” Matthais always knew just how to break the news.  
“One of the reasons is that we feel that it is not fair to keep Emil from his studies, and he needs to live like a normal kid” Lukas had insisted on this. He was adamant that Emil get a good education.   
“Another is that we need some privacy in our lives. Unfortunately, while we are in the band, this is not possible” Timo was the one pushing for privacy. He really wanted to get their business out of the news (probably so that he could be with Berwald in peace)  
“And a final, and very important reason will be revealed at the concert!” The big reason was, of course Timo and Berwald’s ever-more serious relationship, and staying in the band just wasn’t right for them.   
“We hope to see as many of you as possible at the concert, but it will be streamed live on our website!” With that Matthais turned off the camera, and sighed. “I’m sorry I overreacted before…”  
“No, I’m sorry that we were so sudden and all…”  
“Group hug!”  
“Yeah!”  
“Sure”  
“OK”  
“Mm”  
The band always made up after they argued. It was only natural!

 

“They what?! No! They can’t break up! Nooo!”  
“Well, they’ve opened an ask blog, and you can truth or dare them!”  
“Oooh! I’m gonna get them to kiss!”  
“…How?”  
“I don’t know yet, but I will!”  
Elizabeta was devastated. The Nordic 5 were splitting up! Who was she going to write pervy smut about now?! Besides all her friends…but really, what was she to do?  
That’s when she had the amazing idea to get Lukas and Matthais together. But how? Oh yes! Oh yes…!  
She typed…  
RainbowTortoise7 asked:  
Hey Lukas! Do you remember me? I’m the one who writes all the perverted lemons about you. Anyway! I dare you to do something you’ve always wanted to do… ;)

Oh yes…

 

Oh crap! That stupid perverted Hungarian! Daring Lukas like that. He knew what she wanted, oh yes he did. And she would get it, because everyone had seen it, and he couldn’t be seen as a coward! Besides, he had always wanted to do something…  
Lukas has accepted RainbowTortoise7’s proposal. I hope you are coming to the concert to take full advantage of this…RainbowTortoise7…  
Suitably ominous and mystic, but not too cold and indifferent. Perfect. Matthais may have been good with the fans over video and in person, but Lukas was better over the net. 

 

Life was getting better for Leon. Emil had texted saying that after the band broke up, he was going to college. It just so happened that this was the same college that Leon was going to. Life was definitely looking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So RainbowTortoise7 is my friend's social media name, and because I'm unoriginal I used her name (with her permission)...  
> Also, if you are incredibly smart, and observant, you will know that Dungannon is actually a very small village in Northern Ireland, and is a wee shithole. But, as mentioned above, I am unoriginal, so yeah... If you knew that, or that Northern Ireland is separate and different to the Republic of Ireland, then congrats! You are now my best friend!  
> Also, I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I want to work on and finish the next chapter, which should be longer!


	6. The Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The concert night is here, and everything is happening!

“OK! Time for our first truth or dare! ... bumblebeesmiles asks… ‘Emil! Do you have a crush on anyone?!’ Well Emil? Do you?”  
“Umm…ok, well…yes?” he sounded unsure. Lukas was concerned. Who had seduced his lillebror? They would pay.  
“What?! Oh my god, dude! You didn’t SAY!” Matthais was having the external reaction that Lukas was having internally. “Who is it? What’s she like? Where did you meet her?”  
“Firstly, he’s a he. Next-”  
“A dude?! DUDE! My little gay baby!”  
“Shut up Matthais!” All of that conversation had been happening over the excited squeals of a few hundred fans.   
“Ok, next ask”  
“Aw, Lukas you just don’t want your baby bro to getting some when you aren’t!”  
“Next ask.” Lukas forced out. Man, that Dane was annoying.  
“Jeez, just kidding!”  
“I hate all of you”  
“Ok, ok, so RainbowTortoise7 says ‘Hey Lukas! Do you remember me? I’m the one who writes all the perverted lemons about you. Anyway! I dare you to do something you’ve always wanted to do… ;)’ Ooh! Go on then Lukas! Whatcha gonna do?”  
Lukas walked over to him and pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips met, and a million fangirls (and fanboys, and fanpeople) died.   
“Ohhhmmmyyyygggooodddd!!”   
“Any chance yer gonn’ breathe?”  
“Stop. Just stop”

 

“Good job Liz. You did manage to get them to kiss. I’m so sorry I ever doubted you” Leon sarcastically huffed. His mind was more preoccupied with more important things, ie, was Emil talking about him, when he said crush? He didn’t want to sound arrogant, but he was pretty sure that he was the only non-band-member that Emil had been in contact with, and he really didn’t think that it was one of the band.   
“Ooh! Look back at the stage!”

 

 

Up on the stage Lukas and Matthais had parted. Matthais was smiling and looked out at the crowd. “RainbowTortoise7? Perverted lemo-OH! Good job Elizabeta!”  
Beside him, Liz essentially passed out. “Oh my god! He knows it was me!”  
“Of course he knows it was you, you are the only person who cheerfully walks up to people and says ‘Hi! I’m Liz! I write pervy smut!’ “  
“Oh shush you! I’m happy!”  
Lukas was flushed with embarrassment. Why? Why did he do that here? Now? He was stupid.   
“Hey! It’s ok! If you like him, then you just kissed him! It’s fine! And if not-”  
“No, it’s more than that, I love him, but-”  
“Yes! I knew it! You hear that Berwald? I was right!”  
“Timo, please. Shut up.”  
“No! You love him, you love him!”  
“Lukas loves who?”  
“Matthais of course!”  
“Well duh, I see him making puppy dog eyes at that big Danish idiot all the time”  
“Please can I wake up now? This will all have been a dream, and I will wake up now!”  
“Nope!”  
“Crap.”  
“No swearing Lukas!”  
By now, everyone in the (albeit very large) room had turned to look at the little argument happening in the centre of the stage. Berwald was still lounged at the back of the stage, but Matthais bounced over.  
“What’s a happenin?”  
“Lukas loves you!”  
“Shut up!”  
“Well that’s good, because I love him too!”  
There was a stunned silence, before…  
“Yes! Yes! He loves you! And you love him! Yes! Now I can get down to planning your wedding! It will be so beautiful, and-”  
“Don’ ya think ya should plan our weddin’ firs’?”  
“Oh my god, you’re right! ...Wait, our wedding?”  
“Mm”  
Timo suddenly flung himself at Berwald, kissing him. Screams rose from the audience, cheers, squeals. 

 

 

“I knew it! I KNEW it!” Elizabeta was on cloud nine, smiling and laughing, so happy and elated that she was completely unaware when she ran into a smaller woman. This woman had a pretty blonde bob, and a hairband. She looked adorable, and-  
“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?!”  
Angry….  
“Oh sorry! I didn’t mean to walk into you!”  
“Oh! Ok, sorry! I didn’t mean to snap at you, but I was just caught off guard! Oops!”  
Damn. That girl was adorable as hell.   
“Hey, do you want to go out with me sometime?”  
“Yeah, that would be fun. My name is-”  
“Kom op, we moeten gaan. Yann is voor ons te wachten.” ((Come on, we have to go. Yann is waiting for us))  
“Ok, komende broer.”((Ok, coming brother))  
“Mm.” The tall blonde man who had just walked up, just as quickly turned around and walked away, scraf billowing behind him.  
“Sorry, I have to go! Here’s my number, call me! Broer, wacht even!” ((Brother, wait up!))  
She scribbled a number on Liz’s hand and ran off, springing onto her brother’s back, and laughing and giggling as he continued to reprimand her in Dutch. Damn, she had it bad.

 

 

“Hey, Emil!”  
“Oh…hi Leon.”  
“Hi”  
“Hi”  
“Uh…”  
“Listen-”  
“Listen-”  
“Oh, uh, you first”  
“No, you go first”  
“Um, well about our relationship…”  
“Uh, before you say anything, can I just…?”  
“Uh, sure?”  
Leon leaned over, and pecked Emil on the cheek. “Um, I probably shouldn’t have done that, I’ll just-”  
“Are you joking?! I am about to say that I’d like to date you, and you give me a kiss on the CHEEK?! MAN UP, LEON!”  
“Uh…”  
Emil leaned in, and hit Leon full-on with a kiss. They stood against the wall for what felt like hours, but may have been only minutes. 

 

 

“Mr Kohler, do you have any comments about the events that transpired at last night’s concert?”  
“Yes, I think it was great!”  
Lukas hit him.  
“Mr Bondevik, can you make a statement about your actions last night?”  
“Nope.”  
They walked into the building. “Uhm, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that.” Lukas sighed, VERY heavily.   
“No, it’s fine. But you can’t say it in public.”  
“Sorry. I love you?”  
“…I love you too”

 

028 600 5467: Axelle. My name is Axelle  
Me: what? who is this?  
028 600 5467: i’m the girl you met last night? you walked into me?  
Oh, her. Cutie patootie. She typed in her name in contacts  
Me: oh yeah…hi. i’m elizabeta  
Axelle: hi. do you want to meet up?  
Me: sure. do you know the spanish cafe on the corner of freedom plaza?  
Axelle: know it? my adoptive older brother owns it  
Me: ok, well how does there at 3 sound?  
Axelle: cool. my brother can drop me off (you mwt him yesterday)   
Axelle: *met. lol oops  
Me: ok, c u then!  
Elizabeta smiled to herself. Score 1 for lonely lesbians.

 

((A/N this conversation is happening in Dutch, but because it is from Axelle’s pov, and she speaks Dutch, it makes sense to write it in English, and just tell you that it is))  
Axelle laughed, and tugged on Yann’s sleeve. “I have a date! I have a hot lesbian date!”  
“I…didn’t need to know that…”  
“Wilhelm! I have a date!”  
“Oh. With who?”  
“Her name is Elizabeta!”  
“…”  
“Will you drive me there?”  
“…”  
“Thank you!”

 

“Did you mean it?”  
“Mean wha’?”  
“About our wedding?”  
“…yes”  
“Oh I could kiss you!”  
Berwald flushed, and mumbled something suspiciously along the lines of ‘Ah wouldn’ min’…’  
“It will be a summer wedding, and Matthais can be your best man, and Lukas can be mine, and Emil can be a flower boy, and-” he was off on a ramble, but it was ok, because Berwald always listened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of notes!
> 
> Firstly, this chapter is dedicated to PheonixRises, who is a new addition to our BelgHun shipping legion, so there's quite a bit of that in here. Which brings me on to point two. Yann is Luxembourg. I looked up 'names from Luxembourg' and I felt like it was just right, a prettied up version of Jan, just trying to be special!  
> Third point, lots of love and thanks to solangelo_love who left me my first ever review, and made me really happy for the rest of the day!  
> Lastly, the next chapter should be the last. It's really just wrapping things up for Pheonix, so she can continue with hers, which is set after the events detailed in the last chapter. I hope you can stay tuned for the last chapter of Bands, Bands and YouTubers.
> 
> (And for anyone who follows Echoes, I'm sorry that I posted the most recent chapter twice! Also, it may not be updated as quickly as this story, because I'm not as dedicated and enthusiastic about/to the story as I am about this one)


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. There's a wedding, there's...not really anything else...

“Oh yes! No-one can doubt my amazing wedding planning skills now!”  
“Why am I always the flower boy, Timo?”  
“Because you’re adorable”  
“Not helping me Leon!”  
“Lol”  
“Piss off Yong Soo!”  
He ran off, cackling. Leon sighed. “Sorry about him…shall we go?”  
“Yeah sure. See ya later Timo, Berwald” he paused. “I’m really happy for you Matthais…and…I’ll see you later…big brother…” He hurried away, before Lukas realised what he had said.   
“Yes! He said it! I knew he would eventually!”  
“Yeah, ok. But, and I hate to spoil your celebrations, don’t you have a…I don’t know…band reunion to announce?” Wilhelm was always business minded, and had spent the whole wedding on the phone to various journalists, recorders and the like, explaining what was happening.   
“BAND REUNION?! That means I can write pervy fanfics about you again!”  
“Aw, Liz, you can always write pervy fanfics about us.”  
“Liz, be quiet now please.”  
“Oh, who’s this?”  
“This is my girlfriend, Axelle.”  
“Hi”  
“Omigod! You never said!”  
“Matthais, she doesn’t have to tell us everything!”  
“She does!”  
“No I don’t!”  
“Yes, babe, you do”  
“Don’t be on their side!”  
“Sorry”  
They walked away, ready to face the inevitable fallout from their announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the epilogue! A few housekeeping notes to clear up!  
> 1) Axelle is a Belgian name, I got it from an amazing website by the Belgian National Football Team, and it was my favourite  
> 2) PheonixRises is now algabraicMutiny, and you can go find her story, which is set after Band, Bands and YouTubers.   
> 3) This links to this point. The epilogue is basically so that algabraicMutiny can write her story, where the band is together and 'everything is peachy' ((and I quote)). If it doesn't suit you, then you can ignore the last part of this chapter, and just continue on.   
> 4) Thank you for sticking with me until the end! I love you all for reading this (and leaving me kudos!) I have been on cloud 9 since starting this, because the response has been so positive! You have all made me really happy

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! This is based (very heavily) on the ask by an Anon on Dorkdenmark's Tumblr. If you are that Anon, or Dorkdenmark, or a friend of theirs, and you'd like me to take it down, just say...  
> 0u0
> 
> I am writing this in companionship (ish) with my friend, who's story is on Wattpad (or will be). Go find it! It's called 'Blessing in Disguise' by Pheonixrises


End file.
